Let's Run Away
by Agent-Penguinduck
Summary: Set after 1x19 (and the promo for 1x20) Skye and Ward are being hunted down by almost every government agency there is. So, they run away together. They change there names, buy a house, get jobs, and start a family, but is that enough to keep them going? Or will they break with the pressure of their world falling apart around them?
1. Let's Run Away

**New story! This one actually came to me in a dream (you know you're going down when you dream about your otp running away together) and I thought I would write it out because it is just so cute and I posted a little introduction to this story on my tumblr, so if you want to read it just go to my profile, click the link that says My Tumblr and once on my blog click the tab that says "My Fanfiction" and there it is! I've already written the first 3 chapters and I am going through them and editing right now so I should have a new chapter up tonight sometime! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Skye and Ward had stopped at a hotel somewhere in LA. Ward was purposely trying to waste time with Skye, not wanting to bring her to Garrett at all. He knew that once Garrett got the hard drive, he would do horrible things to Skye and he couldn't let that happen. It's not like they could go back to Shield right now either, they were wanted by just about everybody in the country, so going back to Shield would be suicide at the moment. For the first time in his whole career of being an agent, he had no idea what to do.

Ward paced around the white and grey hotel suite living room, running his hands through his hair and his face thinking, trying to figure something out. He was scared and worried for his safety and for hers. He sighed before falling down onto the couch behind of him.

"Hey…you okay?" Skye asked stepping into the doorway of the living room.

"Honestly? No. Not at all." Ward sighed again before hearing Skye walk towards him.

"I have an idea," Skye whispered before sitting down next to Ward "But first, I know you're Hydra."

"What?" Ward asked voice cracking.

"Don't play dumb. You're Hydra." Skye said a little more forcefully than she did the first time.

"How? How did you find out?" Ward looked up at Skye, trying to figure out where she was going with this, and trying to figure out how she knew.

"I'm not stupid. You killed Agent Koenig, you started looking for me when I left the room, scared that I had found him, and you looked in the closet first to make sure the penny still fell from the door. That and you just barely passed your lie detector test…" Skye explained as Ward shook his head.

"You called Coulson about me didn't you?"

"No…not yet anyways. You want to know why?" Skye scooted a little closer to Ward on the couch.

"Yes?" Ward replied, getting a little more worried.

"I think that you don't want to be with Hydra. I think you're basically being forced to, and you hate it." Skye started while Ward remained silent "I put together the pieces and I'm guessing Garrett is still alive?" Ward nodded before Skye continued "I'm also guessing that you look up to him? He did something to help you a long time ago, and you think you owe him, that's why you follow his orders, doing terrible things."

"Yeah…uh, when I was a teenager he pulled me out of hell basically. Gave me a job, treated me nicely…" Ward started but didn't get to finish as Skye cut him off

"By abusing you like your parents and brother did?" Skye asked "Now I get that this is your story so do you want to tell it?"

"How did you…how did you know about the abuse?" Ward asked shocked.

"You said he did that to you…" Skye pointed at his broken ribs and scratched up face. "If there was at least one thing that wasn't a lie, it was that. Now, finish the story?"

"Yeah, so um, he pulled me out of my home, gave me a job with Hydra, and told me we were creating a better world. I believed him for the longest time, until he gave me an assignment to go onto Coulsons team." Skye sat up a little straighter as he started talking about their team. "When you're a specialist you work alone, I went in and got the job done with no strings attached. When you're on a team, that's different. You start to get attached to your team mates, you start to like them and become friends with them." Ward sighed "Fitzsimmons reminds me of my little brother and sister, so it was really hard not to get attached to them, then even no matter how tough May is, it was nice to have someone to talk to…"

"Right. 'talk' to." Skye interrupted smirking a little bit at Ward who laughed a little before continuing.

"Coulson on the other hand made me realize how terrible Garrett was. Coulson reprimanded me without hitting me, he talked to me and tried to figure out what was going on, he was just a thousand times better than Garrett…then there was you. I wasn't prepared for you to come onto the team, the only people I thought would be on the team was Fitzsimmons, May and Coulson. I became your SO to get to know you, but you really kind of took me by surprise." Ward smiled at Skye who giggled a little at the statement "You're the one who showed me life isn't all about just taking orders and getting the job done. You made me laugh for the first time in years, you pointed out all the great things life has to offer. You came from a hell hole like I did, but you seemed to just face the world and laugh in its face. Show it that it was wrong. You made me fall for you every single day, and I really didn't plan on that, but you did, and I am so, so sorry for lying to you and lying to the team I just…"

"I understand. You were confused, lonely, and then a team that cared so much about you came into the picture, and suddenly…suddenly you have a family. I get that you couldn't tell us, you thought you owed Garrett everything for him taking you out of your hell. But if you think about it didn't he just put you in another?" Skye questioned

"Yeah…he basically just threw me into another hell." Ward whispered to himself as looked down and shook his head, trying his best not to show how upset he was, coming to the realization of everything going on around him.

"Hey… Hey Grant don't get upset it's okay! All I need you to do is tell me you're on my side and then I'll tell you my idea, okay?" Skye asked as she turned on the couch so that she was completely facing him.

"I…I am. I'm on your side, I'll stay with shield, I'll stay with you…and the team." Ward stuttered out

"You sure? You aren't lying?" Skye asked just to make sure

"I'm sure." Ward replied before leaning in and kissing Skye, just like they had kissed less than a day before in the bunker, just as passionate, but this time he knew it would last. "Now…what's your idea?" Ward smiled at Skye as they came up from the kiss.

"Well it might sound really crazy but…Let's run away." Skye smiled brightly at Ward, trying to read his reaction.

"Run away?" Ward asked, just trying to process what she had told him.

"Let's face it. We have every government agency there is on our asses and sooner or later they're going to find us. So, let's run away! I can create fake identities for each of us, fake IDs, fake degrees so we could get a job, fake everything. We could live a normal life. Or as normal as it could be worrying about people arresting us every second…"

"Skye you do realize that if we did that it would be impossible to talk to the team? The second we try to contact them Shield will know where we are."

"I know…" She sighed "I thought about that, but at least we'll be together…" She looked up at Ward to see him smile a little.

"I know that we'll be together, but are you sure you want to live with never seeing May, Coulson or Fitzsimmons again?" Ward asked, just making sure before they make a big mistake.

"I don't like the idea of it, but all that matters right now is staying alive, that will be pretty hard to do if we go back. Hell they would probably shoot us down the second they saw us…So what do you say? " Skye looked up at Ward to see him smile at her.

"Okay… Let's run away."

* * *

**There it is! The whole story is set over a span of five years so every chapter is going to have a little bit of a time jump! The next chapter is a month ahead! Please review because reading them just makes me smile so wide and I love getting feedback! **


	2. First official date

**Chapter 2 is here, and it is two months later after Skye and Ward decided to run away! This story will probably seem a little fast paced because I'm trying to fit five years in less than twenty chapters. I'll include all the really important fluffy moments in the chapters! So don't worry!**

* * *

Two months later and running away was going pretty well. They had given themselves fake names, or Skye did. Grant couldn't find one he liked so he just went by his middle name, and Skye chose his last name. She was officially Kristen Brown, and he was Douglas Whitley. They had moved to the suburbs right outside of San Jose, bought a house with whatever money they had when they combined their bank accounts, and Ward even had a job at the local middle school as a Literature and Gym teacher. It was a pretty nice neighborhood, mostly made up of families, and it was quiet and easy to lay low, which was what Skye and Grant needed.

"I still can't believe we did this." Skye sighed as she finished hanging up a picture on the wall in the living room.

"Well…It's a little late to turn back now!" Ward called from the kitchen as he cooked dinner for the two of them.

The house was a nice two story traditional house. When you walked in you had an office on your left, and a dining room on your right, in front of you was a staircase leading to the second floor, which had four bedrooms and a couple bathrooms. If you walked past the stair case you would be right into the living room, holding a couch, table, a couple lamps a TV and two doors, one leading to the backyard and one leading to a basement. To the left of the living room was the big kitchen, that had an island running through it, and a bunch of white cabinets. It was a nice cozy home.

"I know that, and I'm not exactly regretting what we've done, it's just that I can't believe we actually did this. We actually bought a house and we're actually getting jobs!" Skye smiled as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island watching Ward cook. "What ya making?"

"Spaghetti, again for the fourth time this week…we really need to get to the grocery store one of these days."

"I can do it tomorrow after my job interview. Just make a list of what you need." Skye smiled at him and he looked up from the food and smiled back

"You have a job interview? What for?"

"A computer programmer, I figured I might as well put my Computer skills to good use!"

"Well that's great, I hope you get it." Ward smiled as he handed her a plate full with spaghetti and sat down next to her. They sat and ate in silence for a couple minutes before Ward spoke up "Hey I was wondering…would you maybe want to…go out Friday night?"

"Like on a date?" Skye asked smiling, putting her fork full of food down.

"On a date." He clarified.

"Yes, Grant I would love to." Skye smiled and leaned up giving him a little kiss on the cheek before going back to her food.

* * *

Friday night came around faster then either of them had expected. The week was busy, and Skye had gone to her job interview and was still waiting to hear back, and Ward was still getting into teaching, and learning how to teach as he went along.

"So where are we going?" Skye stood outside of Grants room knocking on the door, dressed in a nice blouse with jeans and high heeled booties.

Grant had wanted to take things slow, so he had them use separate bedrooms and separate beds until things got more serious between them. Skye had understood, even if she didn't like it, and played along just to make him happy. She hoped that soon they would be able to get a little closer. After all, they had been living together for a couple months.

"It's a surprise." Ward smiled at her as he came out of his room, wearing his signature black t-shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"Oh come on! You know I hate surprises!" Skye smiled at him hoping to get it out.

"No! I'm not telling you! This is our first official date and it is a surprise!" Ward smiled back at her before grabbing her hand and walking down the steps and out the door.

After a twenty minute car ride they had pulled up at where Ward had planned their date.

"A lake?" Skye asked as she squinted at the sun setting and tried to see where they were.

"Yes a lake." Ward said as he turned to grab a couple things out of the back seat. "and we're going to feed the ducks!" He smiled getting out of the car and waited for Skye to hop out of the car too, grabbing a loaf of bread out of his hand.

"I've always wanted to do this!" Skye smiled brightly giving him a hug

"I know, that's exactly why I thought this would be a great date." Ward smiled at her enthusiasm as she skipped over to where a lot of the ducks sat in the water.

"So…are you having fun?" Ward asked as he watched Skye ripped up the last couple pieces of bread and threw them into the lake where a duck swam up and ate them.

"Definitely. That was so much fun!" Skye smiled as Ward threw away the packages from the bread, grabbed her hand and led her over to a soft spot on the grass where they laid down and watched the sun setting.

"I'm glad you liked today…" Ward linked an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. "It's not often people in our profession get to go out on dates."

"Well, we can go on dates whenever we want!" Skye smiled at him.

They laid in silence for a couple minutes, just enjoying each others company, before Skye piped up.

"Could we maybe share a bed tonight?" Skye asked as she felt Ward stiffen a little underneath her.

"I mean…I guess…If you want…but I don't want to move things so fast…because then it might not work…" Ward mumbled so that Skye could barely hear him.

"We'll always work." Skye smiled as she felt him relax.

"Then yeah, we can share a bed..." Ward smiled at the thought of being able to sleep with Skye under his arm like they were doing right now.

After the sun set completely they decided to call it a night and head home to watch movies and eat a bunch of junk food that neither of them needed.

"That was a good movie…" Ward sighed as he got up from the couch

"Don't lie, it was a chick flick, you hated it." Skye smiled as she stood up and stretched, her tank top riding up a little as she did so, making Ward glance at her.

"I did not hate it, I…" He was cut off with a look from Skye, in response he just sighed "I hated it."

"I thought so. Sorry about that. So…are you ready for bed?" Skye smiled walking closer and closer to him until she grabbed his hands in hers, and pulled them closer to her, just so his knuckles grazed the bottom of her very short shorts.

"Yeah… I think so." Ward smiled as Skye leaned up and kissed him.

The kiss got more and more intense as Ward tangled his hands in Skyes hair, and Skye placed her hands around his neck, each of them pushing against each other trying to be as close as they possibly could. Eventually they fell down onto the couch with Skye pinned under Ward, just as Skyes tank top came off, they realized that they were still in the living room…and the windows were still open, and they had neighbors with children.

"Let's take this upstairs?" Skye breathed out trying to catch her breath.

"Absolutely." Ward grinned as he picked up Skye by the waist and carried her up the stairs and into what would now be _their_ bedroom, slamming the door shut they picked up right where they left off.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! Aren't I amazing or what? Next chapter brings a big shock for Skye and Ward! I will post it tomorrow! Thank you for all your kind reviews! Keep 'em coming!**


	3. Average completely dysfunctional family

**Okay so this chapter throws something into the mix! A couple of you have already guessed and guessed correctly what the 'big shock' for Skye and Ward is! Anyways here you are!**

* * *

About a month later after the night that left Skye and Ward closer than ever, They were finally getting the hang of living together. They each had three nights a week they cooked dinner, and then every other week they got to pick where to eat out, Skye had gotten her job which was a work from home job so she was constantly at home in the office, Ward had finally learned how to teach literature to a bunch of seventh graders, they slept in the same bed every night together, and they went out on dates once a week. Although they really missed their friends from the team, they still thought that running away was a pretty good decision. At least they were still alive, and everything was going great. Or everything _was_ going fine until Skye started not feeling so great.

"Good morning…" Skye yawned and smiled sleepily at Grant on the pillow next to hers

"Good morning Skye…" Ward smiled back and leaned forwards to kiss her gently.

"Is today Saturd…" Skye started but all the sudden she felt sick and shot up out of bed and ran into the bathroom, leaving Grant sitting in bed confused for a second before he got up and ran after her, hearing her throwing up in the toilet.

"Skye?! Are you okay?!" He yelled through the door as he heard a flush then the running of water from the sink. "Skye?"

"Yeah…" Skye came out of the bathroom coughing a little "I probably just have food poisoning or something from the fish we had last night…"

"Oh…do you need me to stay home from work today?" Ward asked helping her back into bed and propping her pillows up

"No I'll be fine, go to work…" Skye smiled as he kissed her on the forehead and started gathering clothes to get ready.

"You sure you'll be okay? You've thrown up three times within the hour we've been up…" Ward asked Skye as she came down into the office, and he was gathering his car keys to leave for work.

"I'll be fine!" Skye told him as he gave her a hug "I love you…"

Ward stood still for a second, sure they've said 'I love you' before, but not very often so it was still heartwarming every time they said it. "I love you too." Ward smiled giving her another quick hug before heading out the door.

Skye sighed as she walked in the office and started up her computer, preparing for another day of work. She logged in then picked up her planner to see what was on the agenda for today.

"Fixing a programming error on a Netflix server…" She read to herself "Didn't I do that a couple weeks ago?" Skye sighed flipping through the pages of her calendar to a couple weeks back, she found what she needed about her work and was about to turn back to her computer when a marking in the planner caught her eye. A little red dot made with sharpie to tell her when she was supposed to get her monthly visit from hell.

"What?" Skye thought aloud to herself "It never…comes…late…" Skye slowed down as she started thinking.

"Oh no…no, no, no, no, no!" Skye whisper yelled to herself as she looked back at the planner, and then kept thinking some more. She took a minute to process things as she went through papers on her desk, trying to find the number to her doctors office she had gone to once before.

"Please be open please be open…" Skye whispered into her phone as she dialed the number and waited for it to start ringing, sighing when someone answered the phone

"San Jose Primary Care how can I help you?" A lady on the phone asked

"Hi I would like to schedule an appointment please?" Skye said nervously into the phone.

"Name and date of birth?"

"Sk- Kristen Brown, four seventeen nineteen ninety…" Skye sighed as she used her fake name, she almost let her real name slip and she never does that, it must be the nerves.

"And why would you like to see the doctor today?"

"I…I think…I'm pregnant." Skye stuttered out, making her more worried. If it was that hard to tell to the nurse on the phone then imagine how hard it would be to tell Grant…

"What are your symptoms right now?"

"I've been throwing up all morning and my period is three weeks late…" Skye spilled out looking back at the planner thrown on her desk

"Have you taken a store bought pregnancy test?"

"No…I've learned those things aren't always trustworthy so I'd rather just have the doctor check me out."

"Okay dear, we have an available appointment in an hour? Will you take it?"

"Yes please." Skye said really fast, just wanting to figure out if she is actually pregnant.

"Okay, we'll see you then!"

An hour went by fast and Skye soon found herself sitting in the waiting room of her doctors office waiting to be called back. She was panicking, actually panicking was an understatement. She was completely freaking out. Neither her or Grant knew the first thing about taking care of a baby, that and they had only been in a relationship for about four months, plus the timing couldn't be worse.

"Kristen?" A nurse called from a hallway and Skye sighed and stood up following the nurse into a room.

"So…you think you're pregnant?" The nurse smiled at Skye as she took her blood pressure

"Yeah…" Skye breathed out.

"If you are who's the lucky daddy?" The nurse asked again as Skye smiled at her.

"My boyfriend Gr- Douglas…" Skye caught herself again as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and showed the nurse a picture they had taken together on one of their dates.

"Wow. He looks like a keeper!" The nurse smiled as Skye laughed nervously "There's nothing to be scared about sweetie, I'm sure you'll be fine!" the nurse smiled before turning to leave.

Skye sat alone in the room for a moment before another nurse came in with the needles to take blood samples. Skye got nervous for a second, remembering she had that mystery drug still inside of her, but then she calmed down remembering that if her best friend who was probably one of the best scientists ever couldn't find anything, the doctors office in central California wouldn't be able to find anything.

"We're just going to take a little bit of blood and then the doctor is going to come in with your results in about a half hour." The nurse spoke up getting the needles ready.

"Okay…" Skye swallowed as the nurse put the needle in her arm and took the needed blood before leaving the room.

It was a little more than thirty minutes later when she heard a knock on the door.

_'Please oh please let it be negative…' _Skye thought before yelling a quick "Come in!"

"Hi Kristen, I'm Doctor Falley. You came in today because you think you're pregnant?" He said smiling at Skye. Skye on the other hand was freaking out, her stomach turning and her head spinning.

"Y-yes…" she stuttered

"Well…you were right." The doctor smiled even brighter and Skyes face fell. "Congratulations Kristen, you're pregnant!"

"Um…Uh…Um…" Skye looked for words but all she could do is stare at the doctor with a gaping mouth. She was pregnant.

"It's okay sweetie, let it settle in…Here are your results to show the daddy and some vitamins you need to take to make sure baby is healthy!" The doctor laughed a little as he handed her the papers and bottles of vitamins. "You can go check out now so you can tell your boyfriend!"

_'Shit. I have to tell Grant. What am I going to tell him? This isn't good.' _Skye argued with herself the whole time it took her to sign out and get to the car. When she finally got to the car in the parking deck she broke down crying.

"What am I going to do?!" She sniffled throwing her head back on the seat. She checked the clock and saw that she had about two hours until Grant came home from work. Two hours to calm herself down enough to tell him.

She drove home in silence, trying to figure out what Grant would do. She was scared, scared that he would leave her, or make her get an abortion, or something awful that she knew he would never do to her yet it still ate her up inside. Soon she was home, and she went into the office and hid the pills in her desk drawer and put the paper on top of her pile. She tried to get a little work done but when that proved not to work out, and she saw that she had at least twenty minutes until he came home, she gave up and went to go sit in the living room.

"Skye I'm home!" Grant called out from the front door, putting his keys on the table and sitting his bag down. "Skye?" He called again walking out into the living room to see her wrapped in a blanket watching TV, slowly he came over and stood next to her "Skye? You okay?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine…Could I talk to you for a second?" She asked standing up and pulling the piece of paper with the pregnancy test results out from under the blanket.

"Yeah of course…What's that?" Grant asked getting a little worried.

"Here…" Skye handed him the paper.

He took the paper and read it for a second, before looking up at Skye with a confused expression on his face. "You're…You're….We…oh my god."

"What are we going to do?" Skye sniffled as Grant pulled her down onto the couch and into a hug.

"Well…It looks like we're going to have a baby…" Grant sighed a little

"Thanks captain obvious." Skye sarcastically smiled at him. "I mean what are we going to do? Seriously, we're on the run from three different agencies, we don't even go by our real names, and we have only been together a couple months!"

"Well we'll play it day by day, see how everything goes…but I think we'll be okay." Grant smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We'll be your average completely dysfunctional family." Grant smiled as Skye laughed a little at the title of their soon to be family.

"Average completely dysfunctional family…I like that…"

* * *

**Here comes kid number one! I hope you liked it and if so, please leave me a review! Thank you!**


End file.
